1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer displays and in particular to graphical user interfaces. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to three-dimensional representations in a graphical user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, virtually all personal computers and workstations have adopted a graphical user interface (GUI) environment, which allows the user to manage the system and execute applications using a xe2x80x9cpoint-and-clickxe2x80x9d method on objects shown on the computer display. The main GUI background is commonly referred to as the xe2x80x9cdesktopxe2x80x9d, and these objects typically include graphic icons, which represent some software application or function, and windows, which divide the desktop into different areas on the display for different applications.
Even more recently, as graphics processing systems have become more robust and less expensive, 3-dimensional (3D) graphics are becoming more commonplace. Originally found only in computer-aided design systems, some modeling systems, and some advanced gaming systems, 3D graphics are now seen on internet web pages, spreadsheets, and other common applications. Further, GUI computer interfaces are beginning to move from a common 2-dimensional (2D) perspective to a more visually stunning 3D perspective.
A 3D GUI interface allows different windows to appear to be actually in front of or behind one another, instead of simply overlapping as in conventional systems. Further, the 3D desktop can be xe2x80x9crotated in spacexe2x80x9d on the computer display. The icons in such a system are no longer a simple 2D picture, but are instead 3D objects.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an improved computer display.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved graphical user interface.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide improved three-dimensional representations in a graphical user interface.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. According to the preferred embodiment, a three-dimensional graphical user interface is provided wherein the windows have a xe2x80x9cthicknessxe2x80x9d property. In the preferred embodiment, a window will have a Z plane position (z) and a Z plane thickness (cz) as well as the traditional x, cx, y and cy. This allows positioning anywhere in three dimensional space. Using either a three axis mouse or a conventional mouse with supplemental control (perhaps keyboard), each axis may be traversed to navigate the desktop. As the pointer moves along an axis, the user""s point of view can change, bringing the view either closer/farther/left/right, depending on the direction of motion, which may cause the windows perspective to change, e.g., larger or smaller. The user""s perspective can pass into and through the window-blocks. As the user moves through a window-block, the mouse mickey ratio changes so that, while the cursor position or user viewpoint might change relatively rapidly in xe2x80x9cempty space,xe2x80x9d it would change more slowly when the user""s perspective or the cursor is moving through a solid window-block, thus making the window-block block seem more substantial.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.